


Waltzing with a Daydream

by MCMulch



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Elite Four, Even more pining, F/F, Five years after, Offices, Or Is It?, Pining, Slice of Life, Where Satsuki Kiryuuin owns a massive office building, as she should, lots of hyphens, lots of imagery, one-sided
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24015070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCMulch/pseuds/MCMulch
Summary: “She’s in her office as per usual, always taking the time to pay attention to you amidst her perpetually busy schedule.”
Relationships: Kiryuuin Satsuki/Matoi Ryuuko
Comments: 7
Kudos: 37





	Waltzing with a Daydream

**Author's Note:**

> I never thought I’d ever visit this pairing ever again, but the KLK game came out and I re-watched the anime and will now be copping the game.
> 
> P.s. I re-read a lot of the old fandom fics and the scenery+dynamic is heavily influenced by fandom depictions and what’s left of her
> 
> Greetings from an absurdly long hiatus

Painfully modern and contemporary, as is her motif. Ryuuko climbed the glass-clad business office and as it flew upwards, it seemed to meet the teasing grin of sunlight just behind the clouds - an image fit for a Kiryuuin, she thought. Familiar faces - employees and janitors, managers and their teams - met her with a smile. Of course she was familiarized with them- after all, her face was a near carbon copy of her sister, a face they were surely acquainted (and most likely intimidated) by.  
Perhaps they saw her as the more merciful version of Satsuki, thus their warmth went to her and not to their often-glowering boss.

The younger sister met the elevator, and instinctively, reached for the topmost floor. She was solitary and left to her devices, as not a soul was brave enough to be in the same confined space with someone of the same bloodline as their CEO.  
And her devices she entertained.

It was her chief desire and most-repeated daydream - a majority of the time, it fed her limitless pining and she was able to satiate the taboo hunger that resided in the maw of her stomach.  
She would reach the top floor, and knock twice before entering Sacchan’s office. Her Onee-chan would stand up from her duties, just for a second, and receive her with a hug.  
A lover’s embrace.  
She would kiss her beloved Sacchan’s jaw, too short for her cheek, and she would ruffle the younger woman’s red-streak, before staring into her eyes and whispering “I lo-“

A ring of the bell.

With the ghost of a smile, Ryuuko was rudely awakened into a dole reality.

The topmost floor would be considered abandoned if not kept immaculately polished, not a vibration of sound entered, exited or dare to exist in the bleached hallway. Sometimes she could swear that the tiles rejected her reflection.  
As she passed the other offices, namely those of Sacchan-  
Satsuki’s-  
Elite four, she would see them through the tall windows, always consumed by work. Often times, she would send them a shy wave which would be returned by a greeting that was even more modest - and in that moment, the familiar sight of the committee’s tight-lipped scowls were interrupted, and they became humans.

She approached her sister’s grand office - a pair of double doors that only she was privy to open without knocking.

“Good afternoon, Sats.”

Without looking up, a gentle smile ever-so slightly graced the lips of Satsuki Kiryuuin.

“Imouto.”

Ryuuko took her seat and it felt like war. Her daydreams couldn’t feed her forever, nor could her self control hold out.  
The grand office was decorated in ways that you would never expect be the taste of Satsuki Kiryuuin. Of course, somewhere, there were bookshelves - as most offices have - but the ones in Satsuki’s name were made of birch, nearly the only wooden item in the office. And most unlikely, there were plants that were at the four corners of Satsuki’s workspace.  
Satsuki was sat upon a plush white office chair that reached far higher than the top of her head, which was buried deep into a pile of official documents that up-took the majority of her glass desk. Her computer looked to be asleep, indicating that she was struggling to reply to whatever trade she had on the mantle.

Ryuuko was familiar to the sight, she even helped build some of the furniture, yet, she always took note of every detail in an attempt to distract herself towards a happier version of events. Perhaps in a dimension where they weren’t engraved with the same blood. Her thinking always seemed to stop time and therefore stop her thoughts from progressing.  
The wrong type of plants were in the daydream after all.  
And so was the color of Satsuki’s office chair.  
And she didn’t have the teacup in her daydream either.

“I apologize for being so engrossed in work Imouto, I’ve barely greeted you.”  
Her voice was nothing like in her Honnouji days. It was relaxed now - authoritarian sure - but it’s as if her voice had finally met kindness.  
“Though I would hardly question if you’ve noticed.”

“It’s really no big deal.” Ryuuko nearly stuttered, startled by the opening conversation.

Satsuki was looking at her now, hands clasped together and expectant.  
“Did you have anything on your mind Ryuuko? Was there something special about your day? There has to be some important reason you came to see your Big Sister in her office.”

Ryuuko flushed. She forgot the elder girl learned what teasing was.

“Or perhaps you just wanted to come say hi?”

“M-maybe I did. Having a 9-5 is draining too y’know, just a different kind of the exhaustion - A more physical one I guess. I-I like to see you on my off days to recharge.”  
Did that sound like an innuendo? Ryuuko hopes she didn’t notice.

“As much as I appreciate, dear Imouto, it’s quite the distraction to see your red hair traipse around my office.”

“Oh very funny, Eyebronee-chan. And here I thought you liked my company!”

“And I do, however, we ought to schedule these things. And it is not to say that you are unwelcome in my workplace - It’s more that I have to concentrate on the ‘work’ portion. You do understand, don’t you?”

Ryuuko felt dejected. She always came by in the afternoons to see Satsuki, and this was how she was feeling the whole time? The only thing keeping her dignity from dissolving was the daydream. She looked away from Satsuki.

“Have I hurt your feelings?”  
It was filled with concern, and perhaps pity, but not yet.  
She looked at everything but her older sister, especially downwards, searching for her signature steely gaze that was only penetrable to Satsuki.  
But the despair in her eyes was apparent.

She heard a rustling, and she melted further into her chair - something that seemed to be the shorter version of Satsuki’s office chair, as it came in a set. When she looked forward, the centerpiece was empty, and a slender pair of arms wrapped themselves around her shoulders. By now, that voice was behind her, and right next to her ear.

“Imouto, you’re always welcome anywhere I go and anywhere I have been.  
However,  
wouldn’t it be far more fun if we were to meet under different pretenses? Perhaps a movie? Lunch? If you say yes, I’ll throw that unreadable stack of nonsense to the side and end my shift early.”

Ryuuko shifter in her seat. The maw inside of her stomach was wracked with pangs of hunger - the only remedy being Satsuki and her touch and her scent and her voice and the sway of her hips when she walks and the small of her neck and the shape of her lips and the beauty mark on her hand and the 

“I’m waiting.”

“Uh- hah- A movie sounds good... Nee-san.”

Satsuki clapped her hands together, delighted, now obviously far from her character, and how Ryuuko wished her touch lingered for even a second longer.

“Well it’s settled. I’ll meet you at the car, okay? Here- take my keys and I’ll wrap it up here for the day.”

———————————

Ryuuko didn’t make the time to wave goodbye at anyone else’s office today.  
She hoped that at least three of the four didn’t notice, because all it took was one of them to raise Satsuki’s concern.  
And she didn’t need any sisterly doting, as the voracious hunger in her stomach was at it’s limit-break for the day. She nearly mashed the elevator panel to get to the parking garages, slumping against the railing as the button’s light flickered on.  
She held her hand in her chest, mentally throttling herself.  
How could she stand something as intimate as a car-ride when she could hardly stand against her sister’s touch? How can she stand sitting in a booth, watching those supple lips wrap around a teacup, without flushing and giving herself away? How can she stand waiting at a red light, knowing she’ll be intoxicated by her perfume?

She recognized her sister’s car - a blue bug - and lumbered into the passenger seat. Ryuuko was drunk with the smell of her sister’s lavender perfume - just as she expected - and her heart leaped into her throat when she noticed a miniature picture of them - the Kiryuuin sisters - on her sister’s dashboard.  
They were smiling, of course, celebrating Satsuki’s promotion where she sat on the floor of her new office.  
Ryuuko held a screwdriver, grinning wide as she helped Satsuki assemble her desk, who was grinning as well, albeit with a blush and particularly flustered.  
The better days where they were just sisters, where the beast - her attraction towards her sister - was dormant.  
Oh how she wished to be blissful and ignorant, where she waltzed around the feeling but never admitted it, never named it.

She brushed her thumb where Satsuki took space in the photo.

“Oh, Sacchan. What am I gonna do?”

**Author's Note:**

> Stan Satsuki Kiryuuin, I will not be accepting questions.


End file.
